


Sunday Six - A Galaxy Far Far Away

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, Cassian is a good boyfriend, Commander!Poe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cursed!Cassian, Don’t copy to another site, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Ghosts, Grief, Human K-2SO, King!Cassian, Knight!Jyn, Loss, Married Life, Pre-Relationship, Princess!Rey, Reader-Insert, Rey is a Kenobi, Rey likes to knit, Slice of Life, Surprise pregnancy, Witch!Jyn, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 96
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of six sentence fics, written every Sunday.





	1. Cassian x Jyn - Sweets

Going to the movies with Jyn was always an experience, she had a tendency to be very expressive during the movie, she wasn’t loud or annoying, but it was always fun seeing her react to things.

But she was also a complete child who scoffed at the food offerings in favor of sweets.

“Jyn, did you just buy all that?” He asked when he saw Jyn’s loot.

“Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society and yes, I wanted caramel popcorn to go with it and yes, I also got chocolate, judge me not Andor.”

Cassian laughed, “You can be such a child sometimes.”

Jyn shrugged, “It’s not everyday I eat this way, it’s only during movie outings, besides, I’m here to have fun and these snacks? Fun.”


	2. Cassian x Jyn - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was their first mission since Scarif, they had been sent to retrieve information about a possible second Death Star and Jyn was tired.

It was their first mission since Scarif, they had been sent to retrieve information about a possible second Death Star and Jyn was tired.

Cassian looked at her, seeing the tell-tale signs of her exhaustion, fortunately, they were in a small room, “Jyn, you take a nap, I’ll stay awake just in case.”

Jyn hesitated, the idea of sleep was very appealing, but just leaving Cassian to stand guard seemed unfair, “No, it’s not necessary, I can wait up with you.”

Cassian looked at her, “You’re dead on your feet, sleep a few hours,” he saw she was about to protest and rose his hand, “If you want, I’ll wake you and we switch, but please, sleep a while.”

“I feel so useless,” Jyn admitted, “I feel like a burden, I want to help, but now I’m exhausted.”

“You’re not useless or a burden,” Cassian said, “You’re just very new to spy work, you’ll get used to it, now rest, I’ll wake you if anything happens.”


	3. DameRey - Love Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"...and that's the plan for Finn's birthday surprise, what do you think Poe?"

Poe blinked, completely lost at what Rey had said, he knew it was his fault, so he gave her a dazzling smile and said, "I’m sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes."

Rey rolled her eyes, "Oh Poe, I'm just saying that Finn's birthday party is a go and your job is to distract him for an hour or two while people arrive, can you do that?"

Poe saluted, "Yes ma'am, I can keep our dearest Finn distracted for an hour or two. But just so you know, I do think you have beautiful eyes, I'm a bit love struck."

Rey blushed and looked away, "Thank you."


	4. Jyn & K2SO - Surprise

"You wanna know what I’m thinking?" Jyn asked Kay when they were alone.

Kay sighed, "Not really, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me."

"I think we should throw Cass a surprise birthday party, balloons, confetti, cake... the whole nine yards."

"You throw him a party, he's _your_ boyfriend."

"You are his _best friend_ , you should help me."

Kay fixed Jyn with a glare, "Fine, I'll help, just promise you'll help clean afterwards I'm not dealing with party trash by myself."

"Fine, I'll do it, for Cassian."


	5. Cassian x Jyn - Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jyn... whatever is that you're trying to prove, you don't have to," Cassian spoke softly, "no one is expecting you to defeat the Empire on your own."

"Jyn... whatever is that you're trying to prove, you don't have to," Cassian spoke softly, "no one is expecting you to defeat the Empire on your own."

Jyn froze, "I don't know what you're talking about it."

"Jyn, you're not your father, you're not Tarkin either, you did not fire that weapon. It's not your fault."

Jyn looked away, tears in her eyes, "Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Because you survived," Cassian's voice was barely a whisper, "because I know you feel like you should've done more, but Jyn, you did more than what anyone asked of you, it's not your fault, this is survivor's guilt; but I promise you, the Empire will be defeated, in the meantime, survive Jyn."


	6. Obi Wan x Reader - Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is my fault, all of it," he spoke, full of grief, eyes watering, "I did not notice, I should have and now? All is lost because of me; because I couldn't realize the danger that Anakin was courting."

You and Obi Wan had been friends in Coruscant, you had a small dinner he and Anakin occasionally would visit, when you heard of the Jedi killings, you mourned for your friends and left the planet to find somewhere else to live.

And now, here you two were, sitting on the small couch of your apartment, glasses of strong liquor in both your hands.

"This is my fault, all of it," he spoke, full of grief, eyes watering, "I did not notice, I should have and now? All is lost because of me; because I couldn't realize the danger that Anakin was courting."

"It's not your fault Ben," you said, "he chose his path, he could have left the order and live a life in exile, he could have left with Padmé, but he chose fear and destruction; it's not your fault."

Obi Wan gave you a rueful smile, wiping tears of his face, "I can't protect you, I - I must protect Anakin's son, but here you should be safe enough, Tattooine is not, so I am needed there."

You smiled, even after everything, Obi Wan still cared for you and for his former apprentice's son, "I'll go visit," you raised your hand to stop him from speaking, "don't worry, it won't be frequent, just... from time to time, you're also welcome here, just please, keep yourself safe."


	7. Cassian x Jyn - Survivor's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know why people are so nice to me," Jyn confessed one night.

"I don't know why people are so nice to me," Jyn confessed one night.

Cassian turned and looked at her, "Why shouldn't they be?"

"Because of what my father did... what my father built."

"Jyn," Cassian sighed, he knew what she was going through, "You did not built that weapon, you did not fire that thing, it was you who got us the way to destroy it, of course they would not hate you, you try everyday to do your best."

Jyn said nothing, her eyes seem to water and she was clenching and unclenching her fists, "Alderaan is gone," she choked out, "so are the men who went with us, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze and Kaytoo."

Cassian crossed the distance between them, hugging her, he began to rock her gently, "Breathe Jyn, breathe, you're not alone and you're not hated; you could never be hated, you're a good person, you need to know that, I'm here, I'll always be here."


	8. Poe x Reader - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Y/N... how about we go and grab some drinks one of these days?"

"Hey Y/N... how about we go and grab some drinks one of these days?"

"Um, sure Poe!" You tried to give him a friendly smile, but your nerves got the better of you, "I'm free in two days, that ok?"

"That's great, I'll pick you up, gotta run Y/n!"

Once Poe left, you felt like you could breath, then turned to the woman who was next to you, trying to conceal her giggles, "Kriffin hell Pava, you told him, didn't you? That was supposed to be a secret."

Jessika snorted, "I made you a favor Y/N, you've been pinning hard for Dameron lately and I was kind of sick of it, but now, look, you have a date!"

You glared, "I'll get you for this Pava and you don't get thanks until after the date."


	9. Cassian x Jyn - Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honestly Jyn, you should go and introduce yourself," Bodhi nudged Jyn, "you've been staring at him since you saw him."

"Honestly Jyn, you should go and introduce yourself," Bodhi nudged Jyn, "you've been staring at him since you saw him."

Jyn took her eyes off the man she had been watching, and shook her head, "No, I don't think I will, I will admit, he's handsome."

"Which is why you should meet him," Bodhi said, "what's the worst that could happen?"

Jyn turned and looked at Bodhi, grateful that he had agreed to accompany her to this charity gala, "I don't know, it almost feels like I've known him before."

Bodhi was about to say something, but he stopped and look beyond Jyn; Jyn turned and looked at the man she had been watching, he was standing a few feet behind her, "Excuse me miss, I know this will be a strange question, but, have we met before?"

Jyn liked his voice, and his eyes, there was something about his eyes that called her, so she said, "It feels like we have, I'm Jyn Erso."

"Cassian Andor, a pleasure."


	10. Cassian x Jyn - Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there anything you'd like to tell me Jyn?"

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me Jyn?" Cassian said as he watched his wife stir the pot on the stove, Jyn cooking was a rarity, it was mostly Cassian who did the cooking, so finding Jyn cooking was a bit of a surprise.

"Nope," Jyn said, never taking her eyes of the stove.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're cooking..." he looked into the pot, "cheesy pasta with broccoli... you hate broccoli."

Silence, then Cassian heard Jyn exhale, "I think I'm pregnant," Jyn blurted out, still not looking up.

Cassian's eyes widened, then, after a moment, he released the air he did not know he was holding, walked towards Jyn and removed the pot and spoon from her hand, and hugged her, "Think or know? Because if you know, it would be very happy news, you know? If not, it's ok, things like this happen, we're going to be ok amor."

Jyn said nothing for a while, then "I think I want to be."


	11. DameRey - Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should get a puppy,"

"We should get a puppy," Poe said one night while making dinner.

Rey stopped chopping vegetables and looked at her boyfriend, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be awesome?"

Rey hesitated, she'd never had any sort of pets growing up, "I suppose, I - I never had pets and wouldn't know where to start."

"Don't worry about it," Poe gave her a dazzling smile, "we could look at rescues, a puppy is easy to train, but an older dog is awesome too."

Rey smiled back at Poe, it was nearly impossible not to do it, the man was charisma and charm personified, "Well, we could take a look one of these days, it could be a new adventure."

"That's the spirit!"


	12. DameRey - Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He said that I was no one to everyone but him,"

"He said that I was no one to everyone but him," Rey confessed once they were alone.

Poe felt his heart clench, "Of course he'd say that, he wanted on his side. But you are someone, you are a person, you are Rey."

"Some days it's hard to believe, my parents left me behind."

Poe drew her to an embrace, "And it was awful of them, but you are still a person; you are worthy Rey, and not just because of what you can do, but for the fact that you're a person."

Rey smiled into Poe's shoulder, "Thank you."


	13. Cassian x Jyn - Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cassian?!" Jyn's surprised voice broke the silent stand off.

"Cassian?!" Jyn's surprised voice broke the silent stand off.

The other figure did not lowered his weapon, but said, "What the hell are you doing here Jyn? Also, how the hell did you know it was me?"

"What do you... I mean, I was hired to kill Orson Krennic, what are you doing here?! And it was easy, I know you Cass, I know your gait."

Cassian groaned and lowered his weapon, "I was hired to kill Wilhuff Tarkin."

"Oh we have much to talk about back home, don't we?"

"Figures we'd find out what we do this way, yeah, we'll talk about it at home."


	14. Cassian x Jyn - Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fight me!”

“Fight me!” Jyn slurred as Cassian carried her over to their bedroom they were sharing.

Cassian snorted, “I can’t fight you Jyn, I know you’ll win.”

“Damn straight I will,” Jyn suddenly straighten up, grabbing Cassian’s face in her hands, “you’re so damn handsome, I’m glad you didn’t die... I’m glad I didn’t die.”

The corner of Cassian’s lips turned upwards into a small smile, “I’m glad we lived too, and look, we won the war.”

“Finally, those bastards will get what they deserve,” she said as she rested her head on Cassian’s shoulder.

Cassian smile grew when he felt her rest on his shoulder, “Yeah, it’s finally over, but now, hush, you need to sleep off all that Corellian alcohol you drank, not even Han could match you.”


	15. Cassian x Jyn - Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m in love with you Cassian Andor,”

“I think I’m in love with you Cassian Andor,” Jyn was serious and solemn.

“You shouldn’t be, I’m not a good man,” Cassian responded, “my hands are bloodied.”

Jyn shook her head, “You’re so strong, and beautiful, and brave, and I love you more than words can explain.”

Cassian felt a knot on his stomach, his throat felt dry and he had no words to which respond, he loved her too, he had fallen for her so irrevocably that he didn’t know how he had survived without her, in the end he said, “You think too highly of me.”

“Cassian, you fought for your convictions - which is something I can’t say about me -, everything you did, was to try and help others, there’s something incredibly selfless in that, you’re a much better man that what you give yourself credit for.”

Cassian felt his eyes water, “For what it’s worth, I love you too.”

Jyn’s smile was radiant.


	16. DameRey - Drool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You drool in your sleep, did you know?”

“You drool in your sleep, did you know?” Poe’s voice was full of laughter, “it would be almost adorable if I had been able to see you drool properly.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, “I do not drool Poe, I would know.”

Poe nodded, eyes sparkling, “Of course, you don’t drool, then... can you explain to me why I have a small wet spot on the shoulder you fell asleep on? Was it the Force?”

Rey blushed, “I- I’m sorry! Won’t happen again.”

“Don’t be my Jedi girl, I simply tease, you don’t have to apologize, besides, I did not mind you falling asleep on me.”

“I trust you,” Rey admitted, “that’s why I felt comfortable enough to sleep on you.”

“Well, I’m flattered.”


	17. Bodhi & Jyn - Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jyn, there is a lot of things that I tolerate, but you playing sad trombone music at 3 am is not one of them."

Bodhi woke up and immediately groaned, Jyn was up again and was playing that damnable thing, annoyed, he threw off the covers and stood up and went looking for her, "Jyn, there is a lot of things that I tolerate, but you playing sad trombone music at 3 am is not one of them."

Jyn stopped, "I woke you up again, didn't I?"

"What do you think?" Bodhi said, "Listen Jyn, if you miss Cassian, just call him or text him or something but please, stop with the sad trombone."

Jyn placed the trombone in the sofa, and sat down next to it, "I don't know Bodhi, Cassian was really angry last time we spoke."

"But he loves, otherwise he wouldn't be angry," Bodhi said as he sat down next to Jyn, "you did throw out some important stuff that he was attached to."

"Fine," Jyn said, "I'll text and see how it goes, and I won't be playing the trombone again."

"Thank you."


	18. Cassian x Jyn - Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen Cass, I know I fucked up, so, uh, I was never good at expressing my emotions, so, here’s a cake,"

"Listen Cass, I know I fucked up, so, uh, I was never good at expressing my emotions, so, here’s a cake," Jyn said as she pushed a box into Cassian's arms.

Cassian took the offered box on reflex, and as Jyn was preparing to leave, he said, "Jyn wait, you don't have to leave."

"I thought you were angry at me," came Jyn's neutral response.

Cassian sighed, "I was more angry at myself," he rose his hand, stopping Jyn from saying anything, "yeah, you also didn't help, but it was mostly me the problem and I took it out on you."

"I fucked up, I threw away something your father gave you," said Jyn, "I mean, I should've realized what it was, but honestly it seemed like trash, but I am sorry about it, if I could, I would take it back."

"I know," Cassian sighed, "which is why I can't be angry at you, it's a mistake, shit happens; come one, let's have some cake."

 


	19. Obi-Wan x Reader - Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't go by that name anymore, please, call me Ben; it's good to see you Y/n."

"Obi Wan," you whispered at the man standing in front of you, it was a surprise to you to see him alive, you knew that the Jedi had been killed.

He gave you a small smile, "I don't go by that name anymore, please, call me Ben; it's good to see you Y/n."

You both had met in Coruscant, you were an aid to your planet's senator and had formed a close friendship with Obi-Wan, and now, here he was, standing on your door, you moved aside and let him in, closing the door behind you, "I thought you were dead, how?"

Obi-Wan looked sad, "I survived, but I can't tell you how, at least, not yet... I am here because there is something I wanted to tell you, pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I fell in love with you back in Coruscant, but being a Jedi, I had to let you go."

"Oh," you were surprised, Obi-Wan always been friendly, and while you had developed a crush on him, you, yourself had dismissed your feelings, he was a Jedi and he couldn't love you back, "oh, Obi-Wan, I had no idea! I fell in love with you too, but I never said anything because you were a Jedi."

Obi-Wan's smile was radiant, "We have a chance now, Y/n, we're free."


	20. Leia & Poe, DameRey - Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell her," Leia's voice broke Poe out of his thoughts.

"Tell her," Leia's voice broke Poe out of his thoughts.

"Leia, sorry, I don't know what you mean," he tried to pretend he didn't know what Leia was talking about.

Leia gave him an unimpressed look, her whole face read 'oh, really?', in the end, she said, "You have a crush on Rey, Poe, don't think I haven't noticed, you look at her with hearts in your eyes, we're in the middle of a war, tell her, you never know how much time we got with those we love."

Poe was silent, then gave her a nod, "You're right, I should tell her. I'm just afraid, I guess, afraid she won’t like me back."

"Don't let that fear stop you," Leia said gently, "war can be very unkind and terrible, love when you can, as much as you can and live without regret for tomorrow it all may go away, go now, use that courage you use for sassing generals you have and Poe, may you have luck."


	21. DameRey - Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me a second Rey, there is something I need to get, then, the surprise will be ready."

Rey was blindfolded, as Poe led her to a surprise he'd planned; she trusted him not to let her fall as he guided her gently, she could smell the scent of flowers, so she knew they were somewhere outdoors.

Then, they stopped and Poe let go of her hand, "Give me a second Rey, there is something I need to get, then, the surprise will be ready."

She nodded and waited, then, she head Poe say, "Ok, you can take the blindfold off Rey."

She did and gasped, they were in Poe's childhood home's backyard, but it had been transformed into a beautiful light garden, they were standing underneath the family's apple tree and Poe was grinning.

Then, Poe's face turned serious and he took her hand in his and knelt in front of her, her eyes widened as he pulled a small pouch and produced an engagement ring, then, holding it in front of her, he said, "I can’t imagine a day when I won’t be in love with you, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rey, would you marry me?"

Rey felt tears come up, but she smiled at Poe and said, "I will."


	22. Cassian x Jyn - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know how you said, 'Welcome Home' right before we went to steal the Death Star plans?"

"You know how you said, 'Welcome Home' right before we went to steal the Death Star plans?"

Cassian looked up from his datapad, "Yes?"

"Well, I think I'm finally home," Jyn said, looking at him, glossy eyed. "I finally found my home at long last, and I'm glad that we lived, even after the war, I'll still have a home."

Cassian gave Jyn a small smile, "I'm glad you feel at home."

"I feel at home now, but home is not a place, my home, it's _you_."


	23. Cassian x Jyn - Gifts

"Here, I have something for you," Cassian said as he looked through his bag, searching for the thing he'd bought for Jyn, "here you go."

Jyn's eyes glinted when she saw what Cassian was giving her, "You bought me brass knuckles? That’s so romantic."

Cassian snorted, "You said you didn't felt safe last night, and I know you can handle yourself on a fight just fine, but think of it as an added bonus, but please, only use them when you are legitimately afraid for your life."

"Oh Cass," Jyn tutted, "don't you worry your little head, when have I gotten in a fight over nothing?"

Cassian simply stared at Jyn, "Oh just about at least once a week," he deadpanned.

"You are simply not a fun boyfriend, but I'll forgive you for giving me the brass knuckles."


	24. Luke & Leia, Leia x Han - Pregnant

"There's something different about you," Luke said one day while they share some food.

Leia tilted her head, curious, already knowing what was different about her, "Like what?"

"Your energy feels different," Luke said and then took a drink of blue milk, "your presence in the force feels stronger than before, as if it had, uh, multiplied."

Leia gave Luke a half smile, happy that they were alone, "I'm pregnant."

Luke's eyes widened comically, "Oh wow, force, congratulations?"

Leia laughed at his expression, "It's fine Luke, not the ideal moment, there's still too much to do, but, it's a good thing, I'm happy."

"Then I'm happy for you."


	25. DameRey - Quake

Poe had been working when the earthquake hit, having years of experience it had barely been a minor inconvenience for him.

"So, how was your first earthquake desert girl?" He'd asked Rey the moment he got home.

"I don't know, it was weird, I'll admit it scared me, because before I had time to do anything else, I grabbed Beebee and got out," Rey confessed.

Poe went and hugged her, happy that Rey tucked herself into him, "But you're fine, everything's fine, it's just a little shake; thanks for getting Beebee tho. And you, how are you feeling? Better I hope."

"I couldn't leave him behind, poor Beebee was also scared, he was barking up a storm, luckily he calmed down after a few treats. Like I said, it scared me, but I am feeling better yes, I'm just glad that you're home in case it happens again."


	26. Cassian x Jyn - Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jyn,” Cassian’s voice broke her train of thoughts, “I’ve got you some caf, I figure that you’d need it.”

Jyn was shaking head to toe, no matter how many clothes she wore, she could still feel the damnable cold, she was not made for this sort of weather.

“Jyn,”‌ Cassian’s voice broke her train of thoughts, “I’ve got you some caf, I figure that you’d need it.”

“Thank you,” she took the thermos gladly, happy to have something to warm herself with, she took a sip, it was perfect, “you make great caf Cass.”

Cassian smiled, “I had to learn, living on the go and being on my own taught me some things, making caf is one of them.”

“I am so cold though, do we really had to come here?‌ I mean, I get why we came here, but Hoth’s weather will kill us.”

Cassian laughed, “Yes, Hoth’s weather is implacable, but it makes for a perfect base… do you want to go to our sleeping quarters and lay down? I’m sure Leia can spare us for the nigh.”

“Yes please, I’m both tired and cold, and you make for an excellent heater!”


	27. DameRey - Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh yes, thank you,” the woman said, “just some people I wanted to shake off.”

Poe was about to close down his coffee when a girl run and practically threw herself inside before he closed the door, “Are you ok?” He asked, worried.

“Oh yes, thank you,” the woman said, “just some people I wanted to shake off.”

“Fans?”‌ He joked, but he honestly didn’t recognize the woman, maybe she was one of those instagram influencers and some had recognized her.

Her face scrunched up, “No, I’m kind of a big deal, but I didn’t expect papparazzi to find me so soon.”

Poe blinked surprised, and more than a little worried “Papparazzi?”

“Oh, where are my manners, I am Rey Kenobi, Princess of Stewjon.”


	28. DameRey - Princess II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t look like a Princess,”

“You don’t look like a Princess,” where the words that escaped his mouth after she had introduced herself.

Rey blinked surprised, then laughed, “I left the tiara at home.”

He blushed, “No - no, I mean… well, I don’t know what I mean, I spoke without thinking and I’m sorry, so, uh, can I get you anything?”

“Something you can do quickly, I don’t wish to be trouble, I just need to call my bodyguard to come and get me.”

“Some hot chocolate then, specialty of the house, on the house,” he rose a hand stopping Rey from speaking, “a Princess in distress deserves a hot chocolate.”

Rey blushed and looked down, but her lips were curled upwards, then she looked up to him and said, “Thank you.”


	29. Cassian x Jyn - Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rise and shine, mi amor.”

Cassian walked back into the room he shared with Jyn, saw her still laying down, and went and got a glass of water and a potion for Jyn’s headache, then feeling quite mischievous, he walked towards the window and opened the curtains, letting the sun enter, “Rise and shine, mi amor.”

Jyn reacted immediately, covering herself up and throwing his pillow above her head, “NONONONONONONONONONO! How dare you Cassian Andor do this to me?”

Cassian snickered, “It’s what you deserve for drinking so much firewhisky, at the party last night.”

“Don’t you dare lecture me Andor,”‌ Jyn groaned, still buried under pillow and covers, “I had to shut down Han after all his bragging.”

Cassian was still smiling, even if Jyn couldn’t see it, “You know what, I’m going to and make you a big breakfast, it might help you, and I left water and pain killer potion on the bedside table, I’ll bring the food up when it’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Jyn’s voice was muffled, “I knew I loved you for a reason.”


	30. DameRey - Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You knitted a hat for my dog? Marry me.”

“Hey Poe, I - I got something for you, well not for you… for Beebee mostly, you know how I knit to make some money on the side? Well here you go.”

Poe looked inside the gift bag that Rey had given him, and got what was inside, once he saw what it was, he beamed at Rey, “You knitted a hat for my dog? Marry me.”

It was a cute hat, white and orange and had some laces so Poe could tie it up and prevent it from falling down, “I’m glad you liked it!”

“Like it?‌ Rey, I love this hat, it’s so Beebee, it’s perfect thank you… now what do you say? Marry me?”

Rey’s eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, “You’re joking, right? Poe Dameron, don’t joke like that, you hear me?!”

“I’m not joking,”‌ Poe shook his head and then smiled at Rey, his face was gentle and his eyes shone with love, “I mean it, we’ve been together for a while, let’s make it official, and yes Rey, I very much mean it.”

Rey’s heart was racing, but her face relaxed knowing that Poe meant it, “If you mean it, then yes, let’s get married.”


	31. DameRey - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make me feel weak,”

“You make me feel weak,”‌ Rey blurted, then looked away, embarrassed at her moment of weakness, but she had already spoken, no taking it back now, she might as well say what she meant, “It’s not a bad thing, I think, but you make me want to be with you always, you’re my weakness, I guess.”

Poe’s eyebrows were up, but then he shrugged and went to Rey, opening his arms, letting her decide to hug him, “If we’re being honest here, you’re my weakness too, you know?”

“Am I?”‌‌‌‌ Rey asked as she approached Poe carefully, slowly letting herself being enveloped in his arms.

“You are,” Poe said and then kissed the top of her head, “but this kind of weakness is not bad, I say it makes us stronger, because we care for each other and we’re willing to fight for the other.”

“I would like to think of you as my family too,”‌‌ Rey’s voice was muffled against his shoulder, “I have Finn, Rose and Leia, but you, you’re different from them.”

Poe smiled, even if Rey couldn’t see his it, “I love you, I’d be very honored to be your family, and I would love to call you part of mine, forever.”


	32. Cassian x Jyn - Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could kill him right now, but this outfit is new and I don’t want any blood on it.”

“Jyn, I’m going to need you to take a deep breath and stop gripping your glass so strongly, you’ll shatter it and you’ll hurt yourself.”

Jyn’s eyes were fixed on her father’s boss, when she said, “I could kill him right now, but this outfit is new and I don’t want any blood on it.”

Cassian sighed, feeling quite tired, “I know Jyn, I know, but please, just try and keep calm, you don’t want to accidentally reveal that you’re a spy, do you?”

Jyn’s head snapped to Cassian, “Says the one who is actually mentioning what I do for a living.”

“The only way to get your attention,” Cassian shrugged, “now that I have it, why don’t we go outside, the cold air could help you calm down.”

“Fine, but give me your jacket, I’m cold… and I’ll get Krennic, one way or another I will.”


	33. Cassian x Jyn - Betting Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you know there’s a betting pool about us?”

“Did you know there’s a betting pool about us?”‌ Jyn asked Cassian as they waited their turn to play beer pong.

Cassian nodded, “Yes, Kaytoo told me about it… and he knows because he bet on us being ‘secretly together’, so when people find out we are dating, he’s the one who wins the money.”

Jyn grinned and her eyes glinted dangerously, “Wanna make it interesting?‌‌ Whomever looses this game, is the one who ‘accidentally’ reveal we are dating.”

Cassian took his place behind the table as Han poured more beer on the plastic cups, “You’re going to lose you know?”

“Is that a challenge I hear, Andor?”‌‌ ‌‌‌‌‌‌‌

“Unless you’re afraid to lose.”

“Bring it on.”


	34. Cassian x Jyn - Tampons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just got my period and I don’t have tampons,” Jyn all but snarled.

“Shit!” Came Jyn’s voice from the bathroom, followed by “Fuck, it can’t be happening right now!”

“You ok there Jyn?” Cassian asked, worried at hearing his girlfriend curse in the bathroom.

“I just got my period and I don’t have tampons,” Jyn all but snarled.

“Don’t worry about it, I got you some last I went shopping,” Cassian left the door and went and got the tampons, that he had put away in the drawer where they kept their first aid kid, “open the door so I can give them to you.”

Jyn opened the door, and Cassian gave her the tampon box, “You bought tampons when you went shopping and got the correct type and brand? That’s some Prince Charming shit, right there.”

Cassian laughed, “I’d like to think I’m a good husband.”

“You are Andor, never doubt that.”


	35. Cassian x Jyn - Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want me to wash your hair?”

Jyn sunk into the warm water letting out a sigh of contentment, her muscles were aching and the bath was heaven-sent, bless Cassian’s ability to always make a perfect bath.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“If you don’t mind, my arms feel like they’re going to fall off.”

She watched as Cassian sat on the edge of the bathtub, and she felt the water being poured with utmost care on her head, heard the pop of the shampoo bottle and then felt Cassian’s hands on her skull, “Thank you,” she sighed.

“You’re welcome, just relax and I’ll help you bathe,” Cassian answered.

Jyn’s lips curled upwards, Cassian was always so gentle with her during the days she trained and ended sore, today was no exception and, if you asked her, Cassian’s hands were bliss. 


	36. Poe & Leia, Poe x Rey - Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to ask her out, or you are going to continue to swoon in silence?”

“Are you going to ask her out, or you are going to continue to swoon in silence?”

Leia’s voice broke Poe out of his stupor, “Leia,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know what you mean.”

The look Leia gave him was full of skepticism, “As if, you like Rey, every time she’s anywhere near you, you swoon and I can almost see heart shapes in your eyes.”

Poe blushed, but was grateful that it was dark enough to cover it, “Well, she’s quite something, she’s special, she - she’s way out of my league.”

“She’ll only be out of your league if you don’t say something before anyone else does, I can’t believe your courage is failing you Mr Take-on-the-First-Order-Alone… you have one week, or I’ll tell her how you feel myself, clear Captain?”

Poe let out a deep sigh, “Sometimes I wish you weren’t so perceptive, but clear, I’ll tell her, I promise.”


	37. Leia & Luke - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is everything alright Leia, you’ve been crying, I can tell.”

Luke did not need to reach into the Force to know that Leia was upset, something had happened and he wanted to help her, so he asked her meet him in private, “Is everything alright Leia, you’ve been crying, I can tell.”

Leia was silent for a long while, but then she looked away and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, “I’m pregnant and my parents won’t meet my child.”

Luke felt a punch to the gut, of course they both had lost their parental figures, but Leia had also lost her people, her planet, “I’m sorry, I wish they were here with you, they’d be very proud of what you’ve done, I’m sure.”

Leia gave him a wan smile, “Not your fault, they would’ve liked you; and yes, I’d like to think they are proud that we defeated the Empire and we’re working towards restoring the Republic.”

Luke shook his head and embraced Leia, holding her close, “That’s not what I meant, I’d think that they’d be proud of how you have handled everything and they’d be happy for you.”

Leia returned the embrace, “Thank you Luke, at least I have you and Han, of course.”

 


	38. Cassian x Jyn - Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn nodded quite seriously, “I told you, I’m haunted.”

Cassian and Jyn were sitting on her living room, watching a movie, when a ‘thud’ was head, “Did you hear that?” asked Cassian.

Jyn nodded quite seriously, “I told you, I’m haunted.”

Cassian gave Jyn the side eye, “C’mon Jyn, you can’t possibly believe in ghosts.”

“C’mon, let me show you something,” Jyn stood and went to her bedroom, Cassian behind her, she turned the lights on and saw her night lamp on the floor, she went to pick it up and place it back in place, “now watch.”

And before Cassian could say something, the lamp was lifted and tossed on the carpeted floor, Cassian looked a the lamp for a while, “Ok, you’re haunted, pack a bag, you’re staying with me.”


	39. Obi-Wan x Reader - Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…so for these five years you’ve been hiding here, in Tatooine?”

“…so for these five years you’ve been hiding here, in Tatooine?” You asked, disbelieving.

Obi-Wan had the grace to look apologetic, “I’m sorry love, I couldn’t contact you, I couldn’t risk any detection.” His face changed to one of mischief, “Seeing your face is like drinking water after a lifetime in the desert.”

You gave him a hard look, but couldn’t help that the corners of your lips curled upward, “Well, you have been in the desert for a while you idiot.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “ _That_ is true,” his whole face softened, “I love you, but I couldn’t ask you to give up your life and live here… it’s not ideal and I _do_ have a bounty on my head.”

You felt your heart clench, “I love you too, and I’ll stay, that’s my decision to make Obi-Wan, besides, we can finally be together, I’m not letting the chance go by.”


	40. Cassian x Jyn - Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know that you and Bodhi used to date,”

“I didn’t know that you and Bodhi used to date,” Jyn said, watching Cassian carefully.

Cassian stopped packing and turned to face Jyn, “You also didn’t know that I was a spy until I told you, there’s too much from me you don’t know.”

“Cassian Andor, international man of mystery,” Jyn said with a smile, but then the smile melted away, “is Cassian even your name?”

Cassian sighed, “Yes, Jyn, it is. Now, can I please finish packing? I have a delicate mission that I just simply can’t miss, we can play twenty questions when I come back.”

“And you better come back,” Jyn got serious, “I know your work is important for you, but I worry and I want you home safe, you hear that‌‌ Andor?”

Cassian smiled, “Loud and clear madame.”


	41. Cassian x Jyn - Handfasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I loved the ceremony, I’m glad we did this.”

Neither of them were particularly religious, which is why they settled on a civil ceremony, but Jyn stumbled into handfasting, she brought up the idea to Cassian, who agreed.

And now here they were, under a canopy with their hands joined as the official tied the ribbon together as he spoke and conducted he ceremony.

Jyn and Cassian had only eyes for each other, smiling they exchanged rings and recited their vows with a firm voice, and then the officiant declared them married and called for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and full of love and devotion as their friends and family cheered them.

It was much later, as they shared their first dance, that Jyn said, “I loved the ceremony, I’m glad we did this.”

Cassian held Jyn even closed to him and spoke, “So am I.”


	42. Cassian x Jyn - Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t even touch me, I’ll melt if you do,” Jyn moaned, then took a deep gulp of her ice water, “this heatwave is going to kill me.”

“Jyn, are you ok?” Cassian approached Jyn, who was sitting on the sofa, with the fan in front of her, he was about to touch her arm when Jyn spoke.

“Don’t even touch me, I’ll melt if you do,” Jyn moaned, then took a deep gulp of her ice water, “this heatwave is going to kill me.”

Cassian smiled to himself, “Not used to this kind heat, I take?”

“No,” Jyn complained, then looked at Cassian and narrowed her eyes, “how come you’re not melting yet?”

Cassian laughed, “I suppose I have a higher heat tolerance than you, how about this, since I’m not the one in underwear, how about I bring us food and a large tube of ice cream?”

“Yes, please do, because like hell I’m letting you cook and heat up the whole apartment, you’re the best love, you really are.”


	43. Cassian x Jyn - Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cassian, do you believe in ghosts?"

Jyn and Cassian were having lunch when Jyn asked, "Cassian, do you believe in ghosts?"

Cassian paused from chewing on his food for a moment, then went back to chewing and swallowed it, "Yes I do, why do you ask?"

Jyn took a sip of her drink, then answered, "There's a house where I grew up, supposedly it's haunted and now they let investigators and amateurs sleep in and I was wondering, would you like to give it a go next time we visit my parents?"

Cassian's eyebrows went up, "You sure? I mean, I guess it could be a fun experience, I wouldn't mind going if you want to go."

"I want to go," said Jyn and then she ate a fry, "I mean, I'm not much of a believer, but I admit that I am curious about the house, ever since I was kid, it has bugged me and want to see it."

Cassian bit into his steak and chew, watching Jyn, and then swallowed, "Sure, let's go, let's have this little adventure."

Jyn grinned, "That's the -pun intended- spirit!"


	44. Han x Leia - Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm pregnant Han,"

Han watched as Leia approached, looking quite solemn and not quite angry, but there was something off and immediately feared the worst, "You ok there sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant Han," Leia didn't sugarcoat it, she just spoke the truth and never took her eyes of him.

Han froze at hearing the news, "You sure?"

Leia rolled her eyes, "Med droids have confirmed it Han, I'm six week along, there's no doubt about it, I had several tests done to make sure I was."

Han nodded, reeling at the news, but then he smiled, "Wanna get married then? I don't have a ring with me right now, but I want you, and the kid and I mean it, forever."

Leia's face softened, "I don't need a ring Han, and you're a nerfherder, but you're my nerfherder, so yes, I'll marry you."


	45. Luke & Leia, DameRey - Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They make such a cute couple,"

"They make such a cute couple," Leia whispered to herself.

"They remind me of a couple I know quite well," Luke said, eyes twinkling with mirth, "with some few changes here and there."

Leia turned and looked at her brother's ghost, "Rey and Poe are quite different from me and Han," she looked again to where they were both talking with Rose and Finn, then smiled, "she didn't call him a scruffy nerfherder for one."

"No," Luke said softly, "but there is an echo, the fierce strong woman and the dashing brave pilot, honestly, I'm glad that she is with him."

"So am I," Leia said, "she grounds him, but at the same time she pushes him to be better; and he gives her a freedom she's never know, and he gave her the family she so craved."

"True," Luke's face softened, "I don't know Poe as well as you do, and what I glimpsed of Rey is truly something special, I'm glad they found each other and I hope what love they have for each other, is long lasting."

"Me too," Leia whispered, "they deserve to be happy."


	46. DameRey - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In full honest disclosure, I think you're really cute,"

"In full honest disclosure, I think you're really cute," Poe gave Rey a winning smile.

Rey blushed and looked away, but she had a small smile on her face, "Thank you Poe, but you don't need to throw compliments, I do like you, you know?"

Poe's smile turned into a sad one, "Rey, I mean it and I know I don't have to compliment you, I just want to," he drew closer and threw an arm around her, "I have so much respect for you, and I do think you're cute, even my droid thinks so, and I'd be very honored if you accepted a date with me."

Rey laughed at Poe's mention of Beebee and leaned on the hug, "You're so nice, you know that? And well, if Beebee agrees, then it must be true and on the date, I don't even know how to date, you know that right?"

Poe nodded, "I know, but it's fine Rey, I'll never push for anything you're not comfortable with and if you tell me to back off, I will, no questions asked."

"Then Mister Dameron, you got yourself a date."


	47. Cassian x Jyn - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That doesn't look like a comfortable place to sleep."

"That doesn't look like a comfortable place to sleep."

Cassian's voice woke Jyn out of her slumber, and she bolted upright, eyes wide and looking everywhere, "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"Jyn, if you're tired, come to bed," Cassian's voice was soft, "I know you have a test coming soon, but you can't do this to yourself, you're pushing beyond your limit and now look at you, sleeping in our dinner table."

Jyn rubbed her eyes, fatigue clearly written on her face, "I'm doing fine Cass, I promise I can handle this, I've had worse."

"No, you can't," Cassian said, firmly this time, "you need to come to bed and sleep in it, and just because you've 'had worse', doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself, but you're not taking care of yourself, you eat because I remind you to and have been drinking so much coffee it can't be good, come to bed amor, rest."

Jyn looked at her notes and her open laptop, she could ignore Cassian and continue, but her eyelids felt heavy and her mind in a fog, so she sighed, turned the laptop of and said, "You're right, I need sleep."


	48. Cassian x Jyn - Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you remember when we couldn't wait for her to talk?"

Cassian lowered their little girl into her bed, while Jyn lit up the night lamp by the bed, Cassian covered her and kissed her forehead, Jyn kissed her cheek and then they exited the room.

"Do you remember when we couldn't wait for her to talk?" Jyn asked as they made their way downstairs, it was still early for bed.

Cassian smiled, "Of course I do, Lyra's growing so fast, now all she does is babble, but she is absolutely adorable."

Jyn smiled at her husband as she poured two glasses of wine and offered one to Cassian, "That she is," she agreed and took a sip, "do you think she'll say 'mama' or 'papa' first?"

Cassian shrugged, "I don't know, and to be honest, it doesn't matter to me, I love her no matter what; I never thought I'd be a father, much less to a daughter," Cassian looked into Jyn's eyes, "thank you for that."

Jyn understood, Cassian had not had the best of childhoods and to be frank, neither did she, but now here they were, together and with a beautiful little girl, so she say, "Thank you too."


	49. Cassian x Jyn - Daughter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say mama sweetheart, you can do it!" [Follows previous chapter]

It was a Friday night and Jyn was home from work, not worrying about dinner (Cassian had said he'd get take out), she had gone straight for her daughter after changing to comfortable clothes, and she found with Lyra in her arms, bouncing her gently "Say mama sweetheart, you can do it!"

"How are my girls doing?" Cassian asked at the same time, not knowing what Jyn was trying to do.

In Jyn's arms, Lyra let out a delighted squeal and said, "Papa!"

Jyn groaned and glared at Cassian, "I was trying to get her to say 'mama' and you just waltz in and now she simply blurts 'papa', unfair."

Cassian set the take out down and looked at Jyn, looking quite smug, "I'm not going to be sorry about that, I get bragging rights and I am more in love with my precious baby than what I was before; but don't worry Jyn, I still love you too."

"How generous of you Cassian," Jyn replied with a laugh, "you lucked out with Lyra, but I'll let you have it."


	50. DameRey - Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My Princess, we must flee now, your grandfather has given the order, please hurry!"

Rey paced the throne room, anxiously waiting news from her grandfather, when suddenly the doors burst open and she immediately reached for her sword, but relaxed upon seeing Commander Poe Dameron enter, "My Princess, we must flee now, your grandfather has given the order, please hurry!"

Rey stopped and watched Poe, he was a good and honest man (and a very handsome one if she had to be honest) and would not lie about something so serious, "What do you mean 'flee' Commander?"

Poe looked down, and Rey feared the worst and her stomach felt in knots, then he looked up, "Your grandfather, the King, bids me to take you away, our defenses won't last much longer and the Knights of the First Order have put a price on your head, I am to take you to Queen Leia for protection."

"No! I will not flee, I refuse to leave my grandfather and my people behind, I can't do what you ask of me!"

"My apologies my Princess, but your grandfather, the King gave the order and I am to make sure nothing befalls on you, come now, please, we must hurry, I bid a maid to prepare you traveling clothes, so they should be ready soon."

Rey felt torn, she didn't wish to leave, but if her grandfather ordered her... she looked at the Kenobi throne and squared her shoulders, "Lead the way Commander, let us go."


	51. DameRey - Flee II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I would've liked to see that! It sounds like an idyllic childhood Commander."

Rey, Poe and a small special force of loyal knights traveled for days, and during that time, Rey was able to get to know Poe even better and she knew herself well enough to know that she was falling for the handsome knight.

Poe would always make sure she was well, he refused his own room at the Inns they stayed and would sleep on the floor of her room, weapons at the ready, he would make her laugh when she felt despairing and he was overall, very kind and gentle without stifling her.

"...so there I was, barely reaching my father's hip, all ready to climb my family's tree, but I would climb and slide right back down on my behind."

Rey laughed, "Oh I would've liked to see that! It sounds like an idyllic childhood Commander."

Poe's face was gentle and his smile was soft, "It was, until my mom passed away, my father tried his best, but there was always something missing."

Rey's heart went out to him, she herself had lost her parents at a young age, and could understand his pain, so on impulse, she kissed his cheek.

She did not see his blush.


	52. RebelCaptain - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the kitchen, mi amor,” Cassian’s voice called her.

Jyn had had a rotten day at work, so all she wanted to do was get home and rest, hopefully Cassian would be home earlier and get food because she was ravenous.

“Cass, I’m home,” she said as soon as she crossed the threshold of the apartment they shared.

“In the kitchen, mi amor,” Cassian’s voice called her.

She went to the kitchen and she let a small gasp, in the table, there was a dozen cupcakes in which one stood a small lit candle, two birthday balloons tied to ‘her chair’ and Cassian was stirring a pot that emitted a mouth watering scent, “Oh Cass, this is so sweet of you, I even forgot my own birthday!”

Cassian turned and smiled at his girlfriend, “Of course you would, but don’t worry, it might be Monday, but something had to be done, thus, your favorite dish and cupcakes, Bodhi also sent you a gift,” Cassian took the cupcake that had the candle and approached Jyn, “happy birthday, make a wish amor.”

Jyn looked at the cupcake and the little candle, then at Cassian’s eyes, she smiled, feeling quite content, she closed her eyes and blew the candle.

 


	53. DameRey - Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something on your mind Rey?”

“Something on your mind Rey?”

Poe’s voice broke her grim thoughts, “I was wondering how we’re going to make it, Leia says we have all we need, but… there are so few of us now.”

Poe sat down next to her, “She’s right you know? I’ve known Leia all my life and she has a way to just know things, so don’t worry over it too much, yeah the First Order won the battle, but they didn’t win the war.”

“It feels like they did,” Rey admitted.

“Hey now! We’re not completely alone and we will make it, the First Order doesn’t stand a chance… say, Finn said you’re a good pilot and for what I saw of you on the Falcon is true, ever wanted to fly an X-Wing?”

Rey’s eyes shone, “You’re offering yours, Poe? I’d love to!”

“C’mon on then,” Poe stood and motioned for Rey to follow him, “I say we have some time off, you can take mine for a spin, Beebee can join you.”


	54. RebelCaptain - Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you trust me, Jyn?”

“We didn’t get the plans in time,” Jyn’s voice was full of sorrow, and she swallowed the knot in her throat.

Cassian said nothing for a while, but when he did, his words surprised Jyn, “Do you trust me, Jyn?”

Jyn turned and looked at Cassian, who looked as exhausted as she felt, “After everything you did? Of course I do.”

Cassian gave her a tired smile, very clearly fighting against the sleep that was trying to claim him, “Then believe this: we will triumph, have faith in Leia, she will find a way.”

“You seem to know her well.”

“Not as well as I would like, but I did interact with Viceroy Organa - her father - on few occasions, and he was a smart and clever man, if Leia is half his daughter, then she will make it and we will have the plans and we will free this galaxy from tyranny.”

“Rebellions are built on hope,” Jyn smiled tiredly at Cassian.

Cassian smiled back and then, laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and trying to rest, but not without whispering, “They are indeed.”


	55. RebelCaptain - Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s one nasty curse you have there friend, I can help you if you want.”

Jyn Erso came from a long line of witches from her mother’s side, which is why she preferred to live alone, inside the forest instead of the village, that way, only those who really wanted her help would come to her and the others would leave her be.

One day, as she was taking care of her herb garden, a wolf came into the outskirts of her home, she looked at it and arched one eyebrow, “That’s one nasty curse you have there friend, I can help you if you want.”

The wolf drew closer, careful not to scare her, “You won’t hurt me stranger, I am stronger than I look, now, come on in, we need to get rid of that curse, unless you want to remain like that forever.”

The wolf followed her inside her home and stayed close to the door and kept out of her way as she gathered what she needed to break the curse, she drew the circle and runes and beacon the wolf inside them, then she summoned all the magic that she could and broke the curse, once it was done, there was a man sitting on the floor.

Jyn smiled at him, watched as he looked at his body and patted himself, as if to make sure it was not an illusion, he was a handsome man, she’d give him that, and he looked up, eyes full of gratitude, “Thank you madame, thank you for freeing me.”

Jyn’s smile grew, “You’re most welcome, I hate people who do this kind of curses, so lifting it was no trouble, what is your name friend?”

“Cassian, Cassian Andor.”

That made her look at him again, eyebrows raised, Cassian Andor was a famed war veteran, she knew from her last visit to the village, “Then I welcome you Cassian Andor, stay as long as you need.” 


	56. Cassian x Jyn - Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think dinosaurs would like electronic music?”

Moving in with Jyn was an adjustment, Cassian was simply not used to share the bed, or have conversations while he was trying to sleep.

“Do you think dinosaurs would like electronic music?” Jyn asked.

Cassian’s eyes snapped open and turned to look at Jyn, “Jyn, can we have this conversation tomorrow, it’s late and I’m tired.”

Jyn sighed, “Fine I guess.”

“Thank you,” Cassian said and closed his eyes again, trying to fall asleep.

“It’s just, I was thinking, wouldn’t it be fun to just see dinosaurs listen to music and just see how they react to it?”

“Amor…”

“Right, sleep, sorry.”


	57. Cassian x Jyn - Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How come you’re awake,” she mumbled at her bed partner.

Jyn woke slowly, yawning and bringing a hand up to her eyes, “How come you’re awake,” she mumbled at her bed partner.

Cassian rested the book he was reading on his chest and turned to look at Jyn, “I’m used to it I guess; you’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…”

Jyn gave him a sleepy smile, “Flatterer, but thank you; any plans for today?”

Cassian shook his head, “No, I’d say we spend it in bed, wouldn’t you like that?”

“Food and a day in bed? You know how to seduce me Cassian, because yes, that does sound absolutely delightful.”

“Then it’s settled, I’ll make breakfast later and then we’ll tuck ourselves back in and ignore the world.”


	58. DameRey - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe had been wearing his mother’s ring for several years now, always hoping, always dreaming of the person with whom he could share it with; that one special person to love and he couldn’t have imagined for a second that it would be Rey.

Poe had been wearing his mother’s ring for several years now, always hoping, always dreaming of the person with whom he could share it with; that one special person to love and he couldn’t have imagined for a second that it would be Rey. **  
**

Rey was amazing, he had no complaints there, she was brave and so very kind and so strong, he had nothing but the utmost respect for every hardship that Rey had suffered in Jakku, but admired that spirit that radiated kindness; his mother would approve and his father will love her.

The First Order had been defeated, but not everything was done, there was still so much to do and Rey was in the thick of it, being a Jedi meant to sometimes putting yourself in danger for others, but Rey always did without any fear, making up his mind, he approached her, he had asked her out a few months back and sweet Rey had been so lost, but he didn’t mind.

Poe rubbed the ring in his hand, hoping that his mother would give him the strength to do what he was planning to, he waited until he could get Rey alone and when he did, he took her hand, gazing at her beautiful eyes, he spoke, “I wanted to give you something,” he licked his lips, “it was my mother’s and… well, I always hoped to share it with someone special, and I want to ask if you would marry me.”

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw the ring that Poe produced, “I - I… Poe! I will, of course!” Rey beamed at him and practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, “I love you Poe.”

“I love you too, Rey,” Poe whispered and gently pressed his forehead against hers, “Forever.”


	59. DameRey - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shivered, being from a hot climate meant that she was not well prepared for cold weather, even with her jacket on, she still felt the cold, “Damn it, should’ve brought something else.”

Rey shivered, being from a hot climate meant that she was not well prepared for cold weather, even with her jacket on, she still felt the cold, “Damn it, should’ve brought something else.” **  
**

“Rey?” Came the voice of Poe, “What are you doing outside… are you shivering?”

Rey cursed under her breath, she had had a crush on Poe for a year now and this wasn’t exactly how she wanted to encounter him, “I - I just needed some air, the air feels weird inside with everyone drinking and dancing.”

“Got ya,” Poe said as he came and stood next to her, looked at her and caught a shiver and he immediately removed his jacket, “here, wear this, you need it.”

“Won’t you be cold?” Rey asked as she put on the offered jacket, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable on my behalf.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Poe said and smiled at Rey, “because I wanted to ask you if you’d,” he coughed once, “like to go to Rose’s party together.”

“If you want to,” was all Rey was able to say without her voice trembling, “it’d be fun.”

“Great! It’s a date then miss desert girl,” Poe winked at her and Rey simply flushed red, even under the cold winter air.


	60. Cassian x Jyn - Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian was stirring the hot chocolate he was making when Jyn entered the kitchen, “I’ve been thinking,” she said as she rested against the kitchen counter.

Cassian was stirring the hot chocolate he was making when Jyn entered the kitchen, “I’ve been thinking,” she said as she rested against the kitchen counter. **  
**

“What amor?” Cassian turned to look at Jyn, lowering the flame to avoid scorching the milk.

“That we should have a baby,” Jyn said completely serious, but the corners of her lips were curled upwards, “you’d make a great dad.”

Cassian was grateful that he was -usually - able to remain calm, but right now Jyn had thrown him for a loop, “Thank you? I - I mean, I’d love to have a child with you amor, you know that, but I must ask, are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Jyn said softly, face softening up and she came closer to Cassian, wrapping herself in his arms, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I wanted to make sure I was sure before I told you anything, I want a baby Cass.”

Cassian smiles a little and hold Jyn close to his chest, kisses the top of her head, “If you’re sure,” at her nod, he continues, “then I guess we can start trying… we’re having a baby.”


	61. Cassian x Jyn - Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look stunning in this light,” Cassian said as the shared a dance under a tree, “I’m glad that you trusted me with this place.”

It was one of the rare days off that Jyn and Cassian had, and Cassian had found a new place for them to have a romantic night out; Jyn had been pleasantly surprised when she saw where Cassian had brought them, it was an outdoor garden with fairy lights instead of big lights and candles lit. **  
**

“You look stunning in this light,” Cassian said as the shared a dance under a tree, “I’m glad that you trusted me with this place.”

Jyn’s smile softened and her eyes seemed to glow, her cheeks turning slightly pink at Cassian’s compliment, “This is a wonderland, who would have thought of making an outdoor garden a place to dance, I’m glad they insist on flat shoes, a win all around.”

Cassian laughed, knowing how much Jyn disliked heels and only wore them on certain occasions, “It’s a brilliant idea, isn’t it, but I do mean it, amor, you are stunning, always.”

“Maybe because you have rose colored glasses on,” Jyn teased, but happy and content to dance with Cassian under the moonlight and with the fresh scent of the garden surrounding them, “but I don’t blame you, I’m amazing.”

Cassian’s grin widened and he drew closer, placing a quick kiss on Jyn’s forehead, “I don’t need the glasses, amor, I already knew that you were.”


	62. Obi-Wan x Reader - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gave you a cheeky wink and sat down on the chair opposite of yours, “Well, I came here to ask if you would like to go and grab something to eat? I know this little place, great food and good ambiance and, to be frank, I’d very much enjoy your company.”

You were a relatively new Senator that had arrived from Stewjon to Coruscant, you had been working closely with Senator Padmé, which is how you had met Obi-Wan; and you had bonded over being from the same planet, you would admit happily about having a crush on Obi-Wan, it didn’t help that most of what came out of Obi-Wan was a near (or outright) flirty comment when you both were alone. **  
**

You had been observing the outside from you office window, when you heard it, “Senator Y/N!”

Obi-Wan’s voice broke your concentration and you turned and smiled at him, “Hello Master Kenobi, what can I do for you?”

Obi-Wan gave you a cheeky wink and sat down on the chair opposite of yours, “Well, I came here to ask if you would like to go and grab something to eat? I know this little place, great food and good ambiance and, to be frank, I’d very much enjoy your company.”

You blushed, “Master Kenobi, one of these days you will probably end up having some troubles with the Jedi Council; but I would love to go and grab something to eat, I’ve been sitting on my office all day.”

Obi-Wan waved his hand in a dismissive way, “Do not worry about the Council, I can deal with them; now come on Senator, we have some food to eat,” he grabbed your hand and kissed it, “and I think you’ll like the place.”

You blushed, “Lead on, Master Kenobi, lead on.”


	63. Cassian x Jyn - Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ought to be asleep,” Jyn’s voice broke the silence, “honestly Cassian, you need to rest, we’ll be back to work soon enough, take this rest, you’ve earned it.”

“You ought to be asleep,” Jyn’s voice broke the silence, “honestly Cassian, you need to rest, we’ll be back to work soon enough, take this rest, you’ve earned it.”

“So do you,” Cassian spoke low and tiredly, “and yet, here you stand.”

“I woke up and didn’t find you,” Jyn shrugged and walked to stand near where Cassian was sitting, “so I had to make sure you had not snook away on a mission while I slept.”

“As if Mon would allow it,” Cassian snorted and turned to look at Jyn, “but I thank you for your concern, and I promise you, I won’t sneak off and leave you behind.”

“Good, because if you do, I’ll find you,” Jyn placed an arm around Cassian, “and I’ll remind you that I know how to fight and shoot, don’t you dare leave me behind Andor.”

“I won’t, I swear.”


	64. Cassian x Jyn - Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified; I’m so used to being alone, I meant it when I said that I’m not used to people sticking around.”

It happens after the battle of Endor, when they are celebrating with everyone, Cassian notices that Jyn moves away, he follows, “Jyn, what’s wrong?” **  
**

Jyn’s back is turned to him and she doesn’t answer immediately, but when she does, it near shatters his heart, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified; I’m so used to being alone, I meant it when I said that I’m not used to people sticking around.”

Cassian doesn’t move, he doesn’t want to overwhelm her or make her reject him outright, “Remember what I told you? Welcome home, I meant it too, we lived and we won; the Emperor and the Death Star are no more, we can take our time.”

Jyn turns and Cassian can see a trail of tears on her cheeks, “I want to believe that, I do, it’s just… feels like I’m never going to be fine, like I’m meant to be alone.”

“You aren’t alone anymore,” Cassian sighs and approaches carefully, takes one of Jyn’s hand into his own, “I promise you this, I won’t leave you voluntarily; I can’t promise I won’t die - for there’s still work to be done, but I’m not going to walk away from you willingly, is that good enough?”

Jyn feels her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, but there is a wave of relief that hits her at Cassian’s words, most amazingly of all, she believes him, “Yes, that’s good enough.”


	65. Cassian x Jyn - Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian arrived home expecting a large party, Jyn had mentioned that she was planning a Christmas party and while he preferred small gatherings, he could hardly say no to Jyn on party ideas, because she always got it right.

Cassian arrived home expecting a large party, Jyn had mentioned that she was planning a Christmas party and while he preferred small gatherings, he could hardly say no to Jyn on party ideas, because she always got it right. **  
**

Instead, he found Mon Mothma, Bail, Breha and Leia Organa, Bodhi, Baz and Chirrut, Kay, Luke, Han, Chewie, Davits and Jyn’s parents, “Surprise!” Jyn said as soon as she saw him arrive and went to greet him.

“You know, when you said ‘Christmas party’ this isn’t what I was expecting,” Cassian said as he took the glass that Jyn offered, he took a whiff and while the liquid was red, it had a distinctly alcoholic scent to it, “Gracias amor.”

“I know you were expecting a large party,” Jyn shot him a smug smile, “but I thought that something cozier would be nice before everyone makes their Christmas retreat,” Jyn turned and looked at the small crowd, “Ok, everybody, Cassian’s here, let’s have dinner!”

Dinner was a casual affair, Jyn had arranged for a caterer to do all the work and it was, in Cassian’s opinion, quite nice and tasty, from the turkey and ham, to every side dish that everyone enjoyed, they talked over the food and enjoyed themselves, Cassian turned to Jyn, “I like this party, this is actually quite nice.”

Jyn’s smugness return, “I knew you would you Scrooge, small parties are your thing and honestly, I agree, this is quite nice,” she took her glass and called everyone’s attention, “To friends and family, cheers!”

A chorus of cheers rose at the table.


	66. DameRey - News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know flyboy,” she said as she rolled her shoulders, “this was a great idea, sneaking off to a small vacation before we host our families back at home.”

The wind outside of the cabin was howling, snowflakes were falling and everything was in complete silence, but indoors, Rey Kenobi and Poe Dameron were completely lost in their own worlds. **  
**

Rey, was using part of their vacation to catch up on two books; Poe was quickly writing away on his laptop, a mug of coffee by his side and the fireplace was alight with a large fire that Poe had made before setting down to write.

Rey put her book down for a moment and stretched, “You know flyboy,” she said as she rolled her shoulders, “this was a great idea, sneaking off to a small vacation before we host our families back at home.”

Poe stopped writing and turned to look at Rey, “Well desert girl, I am very smart and this is a good way for us to wind down and brace ourselves, after all, the whole family can get very loud.”

“I know,” Rey smirked, “but I don’t mind, I like when the house is full just as much as when it’s just the four of us.”

It took a second for Rey’s words to make sense, but when they did, Poe’s grin was dazzling, “Four huh? Well, that is one hell of a Christmas gift Rey of sunshine, and I can’t wait to meet #4.”


	67. DameRey - Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you think gingerbread houses with gingerbread men in them are kinda morbid? I mean, it’s almost like they’re made of cookie flesh.”

“Don’t you think gingerbread houses with gingerbread men in them are kinda morbid? I mean, it’s almost like they’re made of cookie flesh.” **  
**

Poe freezes, completely unsure if he heard Rey compare gingerbread cookies to flesh or he misheard, “What?” Is all he manages.

Rey shrugs nonchalantly, “They’ve always seemed off to me, you know? It’s just so strange, a house and a man made of the same material, maybe use sugar dough for the men instead?”

“Rey…” Poe closes his eyes and sighs tiredly, leave it to Rey to make everything weird during Christmas time, “I - I… I’m honestly speechless, that’s a first, you know? And because of that, I’m sure Santa just moved you to the naughty list, you’re getting coal this year.”

Rey laughs, “It’s not that bad… is it?”

“Yes, yes it was and honey, I love you, but never repeat that again.”


	68. Cassian x Jyn, Bodhi - Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe it, I lost my key, you lost the spare key and we’re locked outside in the pouring rain!”

If Jyn ever thought that life was out to get her, it was in this very moment; she and Cassian stood outside their house in New York under a heavy rain, she laughed in order not to cry, “I can’t believe it, I lost my key, you lost the spare key and we’re locked outside in the pouring rain!” **  
**

Cassian who was frantically looking into his bag in the vain hope the key was at the bottom stopped, “I’ll find the key, I’m sure.”

Jyn was about to speak when a car stopped near them and, much to Jyn’s surprise Bodhi got out the passenger side and rushed towards them, “Cassian! I got your key! Here, it was on your desk!”

Cassian rushed to meet Bodhi and grab the key, “Gracias Bodhi! You’re a lifesaver!”

“You’re welcome, have a good night you two!” With that Bodhi rushed back to the car and left.

“Thank fuck,” Jyn said as Cassian opened the door to their home, “Dibs on the bath, I’m taking a hot shower right now and no, you can’t join me.”


	69. FinnPoe - Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe I let you rope me into this,” Poe grumbled and gave a glare at his boyfriend, “last time I ask if you need help.”

“I can’t believe I let you rope me into this,” Poe grumbled and gave a glare at his boyfriend, “last time I ask if you need help.” **  
**

Finn rolled his eyes, “Babe, this is not hard science, you’re not doing it wrong, it’s fine.”

“I’d rather be flying than doing this to be honest, appreciate it.”

“Poe… frost the damn cupcakes; Rey’s birthday is tomorrow and I want her to surprise her with her favorite cupcakes, you’ll live.”

“Fine and I’m honestly doing this just because a) I love you and b) it’s Rey; girl can kick my ass fifteen ways to Sunday in the sky and possibly in combat.”

“Take out the ‘possibly’,” Finn snorted, “She can and will, but she’s a sweetheart and she deserves homemade cupcakes for her birthday, so keep going oh great pilot of mine, you’re not going to distract me.”

“Damn it.”


	70. Obi-Wan x Reader - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look great on that color, it suits you well! Congratulations on graduating!”

It was graduation day on the Flight Academy and you could not be more nervous, you had been surprised when Obi-Wan had asked if you were going to attend, you said yes and he had then beamed at you and said that he would see you there. **  
**

And now, here you were in your best clothes (which you had purchased for the occasion), talking and joking with your fellow pilots and friends, then you saw him, Obi-Wan had actually come.

Much to your surprise, he made a beeline towards you, “Ah, Y/n! It’s good to see you,” the smile he gave you was dazzling, “You look great on that color, it suits you well! Congratulations on graduating!”

“Thank you Obi-Wan,” you replied, feeling at ease with him; there was something about him that set you at ease whenever he was around, “You look quite dashing yourself.”

Obi-Wan gave a hearty laugh, his eyes sparkled with merriment, “Oh thank you that is very kind of you, but I am wearing my standard wear; but you? You truly do look quite spectacular, care for a dance?”

You didn’t know if he meant that or not, but whatever, you were going to enjoy his attention while it lasted, “I’d love to,” you said and took his hand.


	71. Cassian x Jyn - Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn Erso wasn’t much of a cook, yes, she knew some basic recipes that she could make, after all, she couldn’t survive out of take out every day for the rest of her life; but there was something that she could make: bread.

Jyn Erso wasn’t much of a cook, yes, she knew some basic recipes that she could make, after all, she couldn’t survive out of take out every day for the rest of her life; but there was something that she could make: bread. **  
**

Which is why she was now crouching in front of the oven, watching as her garlic and rosemary bread baked, it was Cassian’s favorite and Jyn wanted to make something special for him to celebrate his new promotion at his job.

“Amor? I’m home,” Came Cassian’s voice from the entry of the apartment they shared, “Smells delicious, are you making bread?”

Jyn stood up as Cassian entered the kitchen, she smiled at him, “Rosemary and garlic, your favorite, a treat to celebrate your promotion, because if anyone deserves it, it’s you.”

Cassian smiled at Jyn and crossed the kitchen in quick steps, immediately enveloping Jyn in his arms, “Gracias amor,” he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, “You are the best.”

Jyn burrowed into his arms, closing her eyes and letting the moment wash over them, “You deserve it, I might not be the best cook, but you’ll always have your favorite bread anytime you want, I promise.” 


	72. Rey x Poe - Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I hold your hand?”

“Can I hold your hand?” Poe asked once they were on a date, quietly walking under the stars in their local park. **  
**

Rey stopped and looked at Poe, her heart had skipped a beat when he had asked that question, the same way it had skipped a beat when he had asked her out, “Of course you can, no need to ask, we’re on a date.”

Poe shook his head, “I will always ask for your permission, I don’t want you to feel that I’m trampling your boundaries.”

“Oh Poe,” Rey was touched and happy that he was so kind and respectful of her person, “Well then, you may hold it” she extended her hand and watched as he took it.

Poe beamed at Rey but said nothing more, they kept walking and then, “Rey look quick! A shooting star, make a wish!”

Rey looked at the sky, closed her eyes and said, “It already came true.”

 

 


	73. Rey x Poe - Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two sugars and whole milk,” Poe said as he pushed the coffee and muffin at Rey, “that’s how you like your coffee right? And blueberries are your favorite, or am I wrong?”

Rey was stressed beyond belief, college was going to kill her and then revive her only to kill her again, she was tired and hungry, but right now she didn’t have time to eat or sleep, the upcoming exam was important and she had to pass it. **  
**

Rey was alone in the common room of her dorms, when suddenly, someone placed some delicious smelling coffee in front of her and a blueberry muffin, startled, Rey looked up and found herself staring at a worried Poe Dameron.

“Two sugars and whole milk,” Poe said as he pushed the coffee and muffin at Rey, “that’s how you like your coffee right? And blueberries are your favorite, or am I wrong?”

Rey stared at the items, then at Poe; it was like she was seeing him for the first time, she had only mentioned how she took her coffee once, same with the blueberries, but Poe had remembered, she felt touched, “Thank you,” she said as she grabbed the coffee and took a sip, followed by a muffin bite, “I owe you.”

“No you don’t,” Poe shook his head and sat next to her, “Friends look after each other, and you are basically family now and… well… I care for you.”

Rey looked at Poe’s eyes, they were kind and full of warmth, honest and open; she took his hand in hers, “I care for you too.”


	74. Jyn & Leia - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn watched with amusement as Han and Leia argued, she could easily know where that was headed, kept watching as Leia turned her back to Han and marched towards her.

Jyn watched with amusement as Han and Leia argued, she could easily know where that was headed, kept watching as Leia turned her back to Han and marched towards her.

“Jyn,” Leia greeted her, “It’s good to see you, is Captain Andor here?”

“Good to see you too Leia,” Jyn returned her greeting, “No, Cassian is on a mission.”

“Pity, I would have loved to talk to him, my father spoke highly of him.”

“Cassian would be pleased to hear that,” Jyn smiled and guided Leia away from others, “Something - or rather - someone on your mind?” She asked as she nodded towards Han.

Leia stiffened, “No, not at all.”

Jyn gave her a tiny smile, “Keep telling that to yourself, you might actually believe it someday, or you might have found your match, who knows,” With that, Jyn walked away, leaving a startle Leia behind.


	75. Cassian x Jyn - Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian couldn’t suppress the groan that escaped him when he saw the kitchen, Jyn had made a complete mess of it, “Jyn, amor, what did you do?”

Cassian couldn’t suppress the groan that escaped him when he saw the kitchen, Jyn had made a complete mess of it, “Jyn, amor, what did you do?”

Jyn sat on the floor, back to the lower cabinets as smoke still rose from the pan she had used for cooking, the counter space was full of ingredients, “Cooking dinner, what else?”

“Jyn, how did you survive before…” Cassian didn’t want to say it out loud, “without me when you were living on your own?”

Jyn gave Cassian a blank look, “Take out, mostly, sometimes my mom would make casseroles and stack them on the freezer, only had to thaw and reheat.”

Cassian shook his head and came to sit next to Jyn, he took her hand in his, “Well, I appreciate the effort, but, maybe… leave the cooking to me?”

“Oh thank god.”


	76. DameRey - First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Catch the cat! It stole my wallet!”

Rey was minding her own business as she tended to her garden, when she heard a man yell, “Catch the cat! It stole my wallet!”

Rey twisted and watched as a tabby cat leaped over her fence, but not fast enough for her to catch the cat, who immediately dropped the wallet and began purring in earnest, Rey smiled, “I have your wallet!” she called.

The (very handsome) man stopped at her gate and gave her a grateful smile, “Thank you! Hello, I’m Poe Dameron.”

Rey stood, holding the wallet with one hand and the cat in her other arm, she walked towards Poe, “Here you go,” she said as she offered the wallet to its owner, “I’m Rey Skywalker, nice to meet you, I’m new to the town.”

Poe took his wallet and placed it in the pocket of his jacket, his smile was dazzling, “Welcome to Yavin, Rey, and as a thank you for rescuing my wallet, why don’t you let me treat you to a coffee and a snack?”

Rey looked at Poe, his whole face was open and friendly, and she, who had developed a good sense of reading people, decided that she liked him, looking back at the rose bush she was tending, she smiled, she could always do it later, “I’d love to.”


	77. Cassian x Jyn - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think that you are gorgeous when you’re angry,”

“I think that you are gorgeous when you’re angry,” Jyn spoke soft and slow, carefully measuring her words, “It’s almost unfair, your anger transforms you.”

Cassian turned and looked up from his datapad, a slight frown on his face, “Thank you? What brought this on?”

“After we argued, when… in Eadu,” Jyn looked away, “I was grieving and angry, but you? There was so much strength and passion for the Rebellion in you, I didn’t see it then, nor did I understand it, but now, I do and that’s why I love you; because you give yourself wholly.”

“It’s not always a good thing,” Cassian admitted, “I will probably struggle after we defeat the Empire, are you sure you want to deal with that?”

Jyn looked at Cassian in his eyes, her gaze strong and full of conviction, “Yes.”

Cassian’s lips curled upwards, “Then I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you don’t regret it."


	78. DameRey - I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know"

“... And you know what ma?” Poe said as he looked up to the stars, “you’d have loved Rey, she’s sweet and kind, fierce and deeply loyal, I’m very proud of fighting by her side, but I’ve been a coward, I think I’m in love with her and haven’t built the courage to tell her.”

“Poe?”

Poe froze and stiffened, cursed under his breath, leave it to Rey to be silent, “Uh, Rey, how long have you been standing there,” he did not turn, afraid of possible rejection.

“Long enough to say that you’re not a coward,” Rey drew closer to Poe, until she was standing shoulder to shoulder with him, “It was very sweet.”

Poe risked looking at Rey and found her smiling, he felt himself relax, “I mean it Rey, every word.”

Rey’s smile grew wider and took Poe’s hand, “I know.”


	79. Obi-Wan x Reader - Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can cook?”

“You can cook?” You blurted, not what you wanted, but it was such a sight of seeing Obi-Wan making what it looked to be, a quite elaborate dinner in your apartment kitchen.

Obi-Wan turned, gasped and clutched a hand over his heart, “My dear Y/n? How could I not know how to cook? Seriously dear, how did you think I’d survive living on my own?”

“Huh,” You said and your lips curled upwards, feeling quite mischievous you said, “I thought that Padmé and Anakin fed you.”

Obi-Wan let out a laugh, catching on that you were teasing him, “The do on occasion,” he admitted, “But I manage quite well on my own, after all, Qui-Gon was a terrible cook, so I had to survive somehow that didn’t involve take-out.”

“Well, Anakin and Padmé are generous,” You were still smiling, “but that smells absolutely delicious, so I’m glad you can cook!”

Obi-Wan winked at you, “Wait until you taste it!”


	80. DameRey - Before the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey, I know you can handle yourself, but please remember that I’ve got your back, ok? I won’t be up in the sky, I’ll be fighting right alongside you.”

It was one small skirmish, few First Order supporters and loyalists were giving trouble, so Rey and Poe went to deal with them. **  
**

“Rey, I know you can handle yourself, but please remember that I’ve got your back, ok? I won’t be up in the sky, I’ll be fighting right alongside you.”

Rey turned and looked at Poe, she never really tired of looking at him, he was so handsome, “I know that Poe, thank you, I know I’m safe when you’re around.”

Poe took one of Rey’s hands and kissed it gently, “Just… make sure you’re fine, yes? I worry, don’t make me worry too much, love.”

On impulse, Rey kissed Poe right on the edge of his lips, “I’ll do my best, you also look after yourself, I’ll worry more when you’re on foot than up in the sky.”

“Promise sweetheart, now let’s go and kick their asses.”


	81. Cassian x Jyn - Chosen Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you,” Cassian said with a tired sigh, “I’m not a good person, you shouldn’t love me.”

“I told you,” Cassian said with a tired sigh, “I’m not a good person, you shouldn’t love me.” **  
**

Jyn snorted, “I know that, but when are you going to realize that I don’t care?”

Cassian was silent for a while, but Jyn didn’t say anything; “I’ve done ugly things for the rebellion,” Cassian’s voice is soft and quiet, “I have blood on my hands.”

Jyn drew closer, taking one of Cassian’s hands in hers, she said, “Still don’t care,” her voice was just as soft, “I still love you, and I want to be with you anyways, my choice; remember when you said ‘welcome home’? Well, I found my home and that’s you.”

Cassian’s eyes were soft and bright, he looked at his hand, carefully cradled between Jyn’s two, “Then,” his voice was barely above a whisper, “I’ll try to be a good home for you.”

Jyn’s smile was radiant, “That, I don’t doubt.”


	82. Cassian x Jyn - Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe we’re trapped!”

“I can’t believe we’re trapped!” Jyn hissed at Cassian, angry that her fellow agent had gotten them in a room with only one exit, “If I die, I’m haunting you first.” **  
**

Cassian smiled, he’d always liked that about Jyn, that’s why he’d fallen in love with her, her fire, “We’re not dying today Jyn,” he said as he looked for the secret lever, “there’s a door hidden behind these bookshelves, let me find the lever and we’ll be out of here.”

Jyn blinked and then rolled her eyes, “You should have started with that, you utter fool! Let me help you find it!”

In the end, Cassian found the lever and they made their way out via a tunnel and out the house, “Jyn, when we get back home, would you allow me to take you on a date?”

Jyn’s head snapped to look at Cassian, “Let us get home first, then we’ll talk.”

Cassian smiled, “Fair enough.”


	83. DameRey, Rey & Rose - Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohh it looks like someone has an admirer!”

Poe winked at Rey as she struggled with the bouquet of roses in her hands, “Ohh it looks like someone has an admirer!” **  
**

Rey smiled, “Yeah, I’ve been getting a lot of nice stuff lately, did I tell you I got some really fancy chocolate?”

Poe shook his head, “No, lucky you, I wish someone gave  _me_  chocolate, alas, gotta run Rey, see you later.”

Rey watched him go and sighed, she had, once again let the opportunity slip through her fingers and had not asked Poe out.

“Ever planning on telling him you know it’s him? Giving you all that stuff I mean,” Rose’s voice came from behind Rey.

Rey turned and smiled at Rose, “As soon as I gather my courage to ask him out.”


	84. Cassian x Jyn - Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it true that Fest is guarded by a dragon, my King?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new au that I've been toying with, it will be expanded soon-ish.

Jyn had been in the Kingdom of Fest for two years now, she had befriended King Cassian and would often be invited to dine with him. **  
**

“Is it true that Fest is guarded by a dragon, my King?” Jyn addressed Cassian with due respect, after all, he had named her amongst his personal guard.

Cassian had given her a mysterious smile, “Yes, indeed Lady Jyn; whenever Fest is threatened by an outside force, a dragon comes and keeps us safe.”

Jyn gave the King a weary look, “But how does the dragon know? And is it always the same dragon?”

Cassian smiled, amusement clearly written in his eyes, “It’s always a different dragon, as to how they know, well, legend has it that my family once save the King of all dragons and as such, they pledge to always keep us safe so long the Andor line lived, it’s said that the bond is a magical one, but I am unsure.”

Jyn looked thoughtful, “Well, that must come in handy.”

“It is.”


	85. DameRey - Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could have woken me, you know?”

Rey awakes startled, quickly looking at the clock, she realizes that it’s six am; she should have woken at three to feed the baby, she turns and finds Poe missing, frowning, she raises. **  
**

Rey finds Poe in the nursery, feeding Shara, “You could have woken me, you know?”

Poe looks up from their daughter, smile on his face and to her surprise he doesn’t look tired, “You looked tired and needed the rest, I could handle two feedings.”

“I know you can,” Rey says and bends to kiss their little girl and then Poe, “but still.”

“Rey, I’m former military, I’m used to having to get up and be with little sleep, you were tired and needed the rest, so don’t argue with me.”

Rey smiles, “Fine, you handle her, I’ll go and make us some coffee and breakfast, love you both.”


	86. Obi-Wan x Reader - Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You take my breath away.”

“You take my breath away.” **  
**

You froze, bowl of warm water on your hands and you were preparing to heal Obi-Wan’s wound, the Head Wizard had suffered an accident courtesy of his apprentice and now was in your care, “Are you flirting with me?” Was all you could say.

“Oh you finally noticed,” Obi-Wan said good naturally, a smile made his already handsome features look dazzling.

“How was I supposed to know?” You set the bowl down, ready to clean his wound, “Everything that comes out your mouth is flirty Obi-Wan!”

“Really? Didn’t think about that, but now that you mentioned, I  _have_  had some people make romantic overtures on me, unwanted, I might add; but I mean it with you dearest.”

You took a deep calming breath, you liked Obi-Wan too and it was good to know that at least you wouldn’t be pinning silently, “I’ll heal you first, talk later.”

“That is acceptable darling.”


	87. DameRey - Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop looking at me like that, it’s distracting.”

Rey could feel Poe’s gaze as she tried to read, she looked up, “Stop looking at me like that, it’s distracting.” **  
**

Poe grinned, “Like what sweetheart?”

“I don’t know,” Rey set her book down and shrugged, “You look at me like I hung the stars, I didn’t you know?”

Poe’s grin grew, “Maybe you did, maybe you were once a divine entity and hung the moon and the stars, then, you decided that eternity wasn’t for you and pick a human life and now I’m the lucky man whom you married.”

Rey smiled despite herself, she loved how Poe could be prone to romantic notions and this one, struck her as particularly fanciful, “Oh Poe, what did I do to fall in love and marry such an amazing man?”

“You yourself are amazing,” Poe stood and kissed Rey’s forehead, “I’m the lucky one, seriously, now… how about we light the chimney and cuddle.”

Rey put her book down, “As long as we have some hot chocolate and some jazz music, sounds like a plan Mr. Dameron.”


	88. Cassian x Jyn - Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jyn… that’s the tenth demon summoning in a week, holy shit.”

Cassian placed his elbows on the table, resting his head in between his hands, “Jyn… that’s the tenth demon summoning in a week, holy shit.” **  
**

“Would you believe me if I said ‘Sorry’? Because I am, seriously Cass, I’m a rookie here,” Jyn sat next to her partner, “Magic doesn’t come easy to me, you know that.”

Cassian looked up, he looked tired but he smiled at her, “I know, which is why I’m not angry, I’m just amazed that someone can summon ten different demons in a week.”

Jyn snorted, “Well, what can I say? Maybe I have a terrible teacher,” she joked.

Cassian sat upright, “Excuse me madam, I am an excellent teacher; you’re just a slow student.”

“Oh, I’m slow now?” Jyn laughed, “It’s on Andor, I’ll show you, I’ll summon a ghost next time, properly and it won’t be a demon, just fucking match me.”


	89. Cassian x Jyn - Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what peace is supposed to feel like,”

They survive by the skin of their teeth, continue to fight against the Empire despite Mon’s request they rest, they celebrate the destruction of both Death Stars and hold each other firmly in Endor. **  
**

“I don’t know what peace is supposed to feel like,” Cassian admits, once he and Jyn retire to their hut, “but I think it might feel a lot like you.”

Jyn caresses his face softly, with the gentleness that she can, “I don’t know what home feels like, I forgot the feeling of it when I was young; but it now, it feels like you.”

Cassian smiles and envelops Jyn in a strong hug, one that Jyn returns, “What a couple we make, two broken soldiers finding refuge in each other.”

“But as long as we have each other,” Jyn answers against his shoulder, “We will be fine, no matter what, no matter where.”

“Yes,” Cassian kissed the top of Jyn’s head and then rests his forehead against hers, “Together, we can take on the galaxy.”


	90. DameRey - Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that my shirt?”

Poe blinked surprised that Rey was at Finn and Rose’s apartment, did his best to suppress the urge to blush at the sight of her bare legs, “Is that my shirt?” He blurted. **  
**

Rey looked surprised, a slight blush to her face, “Is it yours? I didn’t know, Finn lent it to me to sleep in, Rose is with her sister and Finn left early, something about needing to pick up something.”

“Ah,” Poe nodded, now it made sense that Finn was out, but he didn’t know that Rose wouldn’t be in, “Yeah, the shirt is mine, left it here last time I stayed over.”  
  
“Sorry,” Rey looked apologetic, “I didn’t know, I’ll wash it and give it back.”

“It suits you,” Poe blurted again and cursed his brain, what was it about Rey that made him act like an idiot? He could barely have a normal conversation with her without blurting things out, “ah, you can keep it, I mean, it looks nice on you.”

Rey’s beaming smile was worth it, “Thank you Poe! It’s really soft and comfy, I’ll cherish it, coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Anything to spend more time with Rey.


	91. Obi-Wan x Reader - Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One of these days,” you growled as you followed Obi-Wan, “you’ll flirt your way to an early grave, Kenobi.”

“One of these days,” you growled as you followed Obi-Wan, “you’ll flirt your way to an early grave, Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan gave you a cheeky grin, “Oh? You think that I’m flirting?”

You gave Obi-Wan a disbelieving look, “Have you ever listened to yourself? Practically everything that comes out of your mouth is flirty, and like I said, one of these days, you’ll actually piss off someone and kill you or take up on the flirt and then kill you.”

“And what are you planning to do about it?” Obi-Wan was laughing, the thrice damned handsome bastard, you knew that coming in a spy mission with him would be trouble.

“Oh, simple,” you said loftily, “I’ll find a way to bring you back so I can kill you myself.”

Obi-Wan gave you a quick peck on the lips that froze you in place, “Maybe you should take up on the flirting?” He said and then he began walking again.


	92. DameRey - Shara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we ignore Poe's backstory from TROS like champs.

“…And she sat me on her lap and took me flying,” Poe said, a sad smile on his handsome face, “since then, all I wanted to do is fly, and now that she’s gone, flying makes me feel closer to her.”

“Is that why you chose to join the flight academy?”

Poe turned and looked at Rey, “Yes, I wanted to honor the fight my parents fought, and I liked flying, so why not become a pilot?”

Rey was silent for a moment, “Do you think she could have loved me?”

Poe tossed an arm around Rey and pulled her closer, turning to place a kiss on her forehead, “She would have not only love you, she’d call you daughter.”

Rey’s eyes misted over, “I would have been honored to be a daughter of Shara Bey.”


	93. Cassian x Jyn - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know you could cook,” surprise colored his voice.

Cassian did his best not to gawk, but it was nearly impossible not to, the plate of food that Jyn placed in front of him took him by surprise, “I didn’t know you could cook,” surprise colored his voice.

Jyn gave him a look, “Oh, trust me I can’t.”

“Then how…?” He gestured towards the two plates of food, it was an elaborated dish that smelled and looked delicious and it was plated like a fine dining restaurant would do.

Jyn snorted, “A friend of mine owed me a favor,” amusement clear in her voice, “he made it, all I did was to reheat and he told me how to plate.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Would this friend be Bodhi Rook by any chance, amor?”

Jyn was startled, but then laughed out loud, “Yes! He’s such a great cook and, well, I am so not, but I wanted to make something special for you.”

He smiled, “Well, the gesture is appreciated, gracias amor.”


	94. Cassian x Jyn - Dinner

Cassian opened the door to the apartment, expecting it to be dark and silent, “Jyn?” He blinked, surprised that Jyn was watching television on the living room, “Came home early?”

Jyn snorted, “We didn’t have dinner,” she growled, “my dad’s bastard boss decided that he was needed on the office and couldn’t leave may he step on a lego barefooted.”

Cassian winced, he knew that Galen’s work for Orson Krennic had made Jyn clash against her father several times, “Have you had anything for dinner?” He asked as he sat next to her.

Jyn pointed to a small empty tub of ice cream, “Nothing much.”

“We’ll order in, what do you want and yes, you have to order proper food Jyn, ice cream is not dinner.”

Jyn cuddled next to Cassian, closing her eyes and letting the aroma of his cologne was over her senses,  bless Cassian Andor and his ability to make her feel safe, “Thai, I want Thai for dinner.”


	95. DameRey - Matchmaker

“Yo, Rey! I really like your dress!” Finn said as he looked at her, a mischievous look to his face, “It’d look great on Poe’s floor!”

Poe, who had been drinking a beer, choked on it, and Rose immediately hit him in the back to help me, “Finn, what the hell?!” He rasped out.

Rey was blushing fiercely, and she was looking everywhere but Poe, she would happily admit (to Rose alone!) a crush on Poe, but Finn seemed to have figured it out on his own, “Don’t be like that,” she said and smacked Finn’s arm.

Finn was completely unrepentant, “You two would make a great couple, almost as good as Rose and I.”

Poe could not bring himself to meet Rey’s eyes, it had been a mistake to tell Finn of his crush, “Ah…” he was at loss for words, he couldn’t deny his attraction to Rey, but at the same time, he didn’t  _want_  to say it that way!

“Let’s eat cake!” Bless Rose Tico.


	96. Cassian x Jyn - Plans

Cassian stared at Jyn’s text, unsure if it was sleep or he was hallucinating, in the end, he decided to err on the side of caution, he called Jyn and the phone rang twice before she answered, “Do you have it?”

“Jyn, why exactly do you need chloroform at this time of the night?” He asked, feeling quite tired and not ready to deal with Jyn’s shenanigans.

“I am going to make Orson Krennic disappear,” Jyn all but growled.

He immediately threw the covers off, he and Jyn worked in an intelligence agency, and he knew very well that she could, “I’m on my way, stay where you are…  _where_ are you?”

“I’m home and you don’t have to come, just… tell me if you have the chloroform?”

“Jyn, I know I’m like seventy-five percent of your impulse control,” he sighed, “I’m on my way and  _stay_ there.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
